Ame Kumari
Ame Kumari is the Japanese Goddess of water and one of the heroines in Kamigami no Asobi. Her wish is to seek, what she calls, 'Pure Love', because of her being bored with life since she was born with everything. Appearance Ame is a pale-skinned girl with short messy blueish-black hair that has cat-like hair extending upward and large, passive golden/yellow eyes. Her mouth usually resembles that of a cat's. When in her Goddess form, her hair becomes longer and falls to her waist. She has two sided bangs that falls to her shoulders. She ties her long hair back into a low ponytail with a red ribbon, giving an illusion of having shorter hair. Her eyes also become red. Personality Ame is seemingly self-centered and does things at her own pace, however in actuality she maintains a distance from people to ascertain them. She is bored with life and seeks 'pure love' as she was born with everything: wealth, beauty and 'love' from anyone. She does not seem to care for how long she had been sleeping. She also likes to reject people when they are deeply in love with her in a most brutal way. However, this changes as she’s now responsible for teaching Takeru about being human, and about love. Turns out, her definition of "pure love" is "unobtainable love" in which no matter how much she loves the other person, the person will not reciprocate it back. She seemed to have difficulty in comprehending emotions and desires, otherwise characterized by her as the heart. Over time spent with Takeru, she seemed to have started to develop her own heart. Her expressions and feelings became more vivid over time. Ame regularly practices swordplay, and she is rather good at it. She is very persuasive to gods, as she managed to encourage Takeru to come to school, when he was absolutely disinterested in it. She mostly exhibits an innocent personality pertaining to her age yet is very competent at swordplay. Before meeting Takeru, she never had fun in sword fights, as she was trained to win, not to seek enjoyment. She’s a little more traditional than most other girls due to her upbringing at a shrine. Relationships Takeru At first, Takeru and Ame had a very tense relationship, with Takeru constantly glaring at and being rude to Ame. He saw her as a nuisance, giving her the nickname 'Weed.' Once Ame showed him that they shared some of the same interests, and that she was strong in her determination to get to know him. As they train together, he slowly comes to trust her and becomes more cooperative with her. In the anime, their relationship began changing around episode 5, when Ame showed him that they shared some of the same interests, and that she was strong in her determination to get to know him. As they train together, he slowly comes to trust her and starts to fall in love with her as well. One day, as it was raining, there was an accident where Ame fell from a cliff. Takeru lept to save her, breaking his shackle in the process. When she came to, he told her that he would protect her and that she didn't have to be afraid. However, this tender moment proves to be short lived, when Zeus summons them and berates Takeru for breaking his shackle. He then decrees that unless Takeru apologized for it he would be suspended, and turned into stone. After this, Ame tells him that she will try talking to Zeus, but Takeru tells her not to bother as Zeus won't listen. He continues saying that nobody trusted him any way, which Ame denies, clearly stating that she trusts him. While this touches Takeru, he tells her to leave him alone. He is later seen musing over how everyone only thought of themselves and only judged what was on the outside. It was then that he remembered Ame declaring that she trusted him, and remembering all that they had done together. He then goes to Zeus, and is about to apologize when Ame comes in and stops him. She then stands up to Zeus to defend Takeru, who is stunned and amazed. After they leave, having gotten through to Zeus, she once again thanks him for saving her, and he tells her that he thought she was weak but she is strong, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye and blushing. They then have a playful argument. After this, he develops deeper feelings for her, and becomes very protective of her. Artemis Their relationship is not really explained but it is clear that Ame is quite protective of Artemis. This is shown in episode 9 when Apollon is hold her too tightly, Ame, along with Hela and Iduna, rush to her defense. Zeus Her relationship with Zeus is not explained but he did seek her as one of the 'actors' in the 'game'. Her wish for him to grant is what she calls 'Pure Love'. Abilities She is able to assess a situation and react accordingly at blazing speeds. An example is when sword fighting with Takeru, she was able to record any new moves, assess the situation, and proceed correspondingly when presented with the same position in the future. Although she took on the appearance of a young girl, she is incredibly strong to the point of nonchalantly cutting apart a boulder, ripping out a few iron plates, and lift a large metal door ten times her height over her head. Ame can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, she senses the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but she can also push farther into subconscious and memories. Ame is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped. She is able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing her to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through a solid material such as steel, and even hold back her strength to deal damage to her foes without killing them. She is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what she wants. This ability also allows her to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit her needs in combat. Her remarkably fast weapon control allows her to bypass obstacles in order to cut her intended target. Trivia * She wears short skirts that gives her a tendency to pull it down from time to time. * Ame's limiter is a seashell shaped pendant with an aquamarine gem in it's center. Her limiter, however, is no normal limiter at all. When Ame sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone, Ame draws power from the necklace. It also allows her to accomplish numerous feats. * Ame's birthday, March 3, falls under the sign Pisces and evokes the element of water. Under the Sidereal zodiac, her date of birth corresponds to Aquarius or "the Water Bearer". It is also the same day as Hinamatsuri or Girls' Day.